Horror House Helthinine Chronicles
by PTS5
Summary: This is my first story on FF, and I’d like to think the first half is somewhat interesting, but the story doesn’t have any substance until you finish it entirely. It’s written Stephen King Mindfuck style, so I think you'll be impressed with the end. Enjoy
1. Horror House Helthinine Chronicle One

So, I'm at this party last night and I meet this hot girl there, long story short, about thirty mins later I'm fuckin her in the back room. Right in the middle of railing the shit out of her, I stop, and ask, "Do you have any fetishes?"

She said, "No, not really, why?"

So I said, "Because I have this thing called Renfield's Syndrome." There was a pause while she gave a blank and questioning stare to which I explained, "It means I take sexual pleasure from the sight and taste of blood."

And in the next half second her face changed from deeper questioning to intense panic, but before she could say anything at all, I pushed her down by the throat with my left hand and I took a chunk out of the muscle that connects the neck to the shoulder on her left side.

I had continued railing her and in the next couple of minutes her screams were purely of pain. By the end of three minutes I had already came (the blood turns me on faster than Nazis on an unburned Jew, so I pre from it) but I stayed hard enough and kept railing.

Within the next five minutes after that, her screams of terror and pain became moans of agony and pleasure. Unfortunately only a few minutes after that I had noticed she had passed out, whether or not it was from the loss of blood or the choking I don't know, but it then donned on me that anyone who found me over a bleeding unconscious body would start to suspect something.

That's when I freaked and came again (from adrenaline). I pulled out and tried not to think about the blood pouring out as wasted blood (it's hard for me to keep my mind off of an open source). So I got my clothes on real fast, pulled the covers over the body and exited the room.

As I walked down the hallway and into the living room (where everyone is), I just tried to keep my cool and act like everything was fine, then leave real soon like I forgot something important. So as I entered the party room, my friend turned around and yelled, "EVERYONE LOOK, THE FAGGOT GOT SUM FROM JASMINE!" but when everyone looked, instead of laughter, everyone went dead silent.

That's when I realized there was blood all over my mouth and chin. But to make it look as if I wasn't in on it, I naturally asked, "what?"

Derek (my friend) came over and asked, "What the fuck happened?"

I knew as soon as they went in any bs I had said would only make it look worse, so I didn't bs, "I killed her."

There was the most uncomfortable fucking silence in the world (even the music had stopped) and then Derek, who was followed by everyone else (and me) started to laugh deep laughs that echoed ignorance within fains of bliss. He said, "No, really what happened?"

"She had a really bad nose bleed, got all over the sheets." and I laughed lightly. "Well, I actually got to go, I have that fuck early job interview tomorrow morning and I don't want to miss this one again."

"Oh, that's right, forgot about that, well, you might as well wash up real fast before you leave, don't want to have a cop pull you over like that, heh." (Great thinking Derek XD). So I washed up said bye, and left.

It's been a whole day and I got a call from Derek about twelve hours ago. I didn't answer, I let the machine pick it up. He sounded really confused and sad and angry and choked up all at the same time, "Matt, you're my best friend, why would you do something like this? I mean why? How could you just play it off as a joke? I haven't told the cops anything about you yet, I said I didn't remember and they believed me because I'm so stressed (But he forgets a lot anyways, my interview was actually the next day). I just want to know why you would do that to someone, I want to help.... but I don't know how... Please turn yourself in and maybe we can figure this out..." and he hung up.

I'm in a hotel right now, and I've checked in using my fake ID... There's a bar with a hot girl sitting on the stool at the end of the row down the street... About half an hour ago I got her number... Should I explore the possibility of playing with a new girl? I think 27 is enough for this lifetime.


	2. Horror House Helthinine Chronicle Two

I was walking down the street from my house (No car because my job is shit) to meet up at the bar with my friends. It's about four blocks away so it's not too difficult to stumble back from when you're hammered. It's a fair day out, and there doesn't seem to be that many cars or other people on the streets. In fact there seemed to be almost no one around at all. I could hear cars from streets far away, but it seemed I was all alone here.

About three blocks down, I see Mars (that's his real name) who is my drug dealer and best friend. He's a pretty cool guy, he supplies me with the XTC and doesn't afraid of anything. Memes aside, he's really awesome, and I'm surprised that for how much drugs we've done, that we're not that fucked up yet. I mean you hear all these stories about people losing gray matter in their head and going insane and losing all hope and being depressed, and becoming retarded, but none of that has happened to us at all, in fact we've got some of the highest grades in our class (juniors in college). We just like to party and Mars is getting a PHD in chemistry (thus the reason he knows how to cook up the E pillz). So anyways, I've always thought drugs weren't that bad until what happened later that day.

You see, when I met up with Mars, and we headed down to the bar, we met up with our other friend, Derek, and he's a cool-headed smart, average Joe of a guy too, right? But he does wayyy more drugs and a lot more often (for example- not only does he do xtc, but he also does shrooms, special k, and LSD). He wasn't sober when we met him, but we were pretty sure he was just drunk. That was fine with us because it meant that the girls that came in, usually in groups, wouldn't have to be fought over... which is exactly what happened anyways, because even though there shouldn't have been any problems, these two girls came in and sat down at the other end of the bar. At this time of day, there's hardly anyone here at all, so it's not like some other fucker is going to beat us to the chase and hit on the girls before us, so we were supposed pick which ones we wanted and then head over (our usual strategy) but when we picked, we both wanted the same girl, so after five minutes of arguing, it ended in a fist fight.

We're used to being in fights, I mean hell, we practically live in a bar so it's expected. But we've never fought each other and when Mars was bleeding profusely from the face, on the ground, it bothered me more than usual. His face seemed strange... almost apathetic yet his eyes were very dull and, at this point, no longer dry. But my study of his face only lasted a few seconds past the initial shock. Derek had decided he wouldn't allow this and then also decided that I was next, so naturally, we also fought. The next fight ended pretty much the same way (considering how wasted he was) except I had got clipped right below the eye and was bleeding a little… I also took a few good body shots.

The silence was amazing... It's never been that silent where I live, I mean it was a perfect combination and all between the lack of cars outside and the shock of the people inside, but living in a city, you hardly ever hear silence. With this silence came the movement of the girl at the other end, getting up to leave. But then something horrible, something deep inside me, something of profound and unexplainable energy and form had been awoken. Maybe it had came from the beating of my best friends... the look on their faces as they now laid there unconscious... but It had come right then and there and my mind was broken, shattered instantly. I now knew exactly what made it come, it was in fact my friends, with their bloody pulp faces looking up like beaten dolls smothered in ketchup. But, it was also the girls. The one that had started the whole thing was beautiful, amazing even, and I mean AMAZING. I'm sure every man who has ever laid eyes on her has at least masturbated to her at least once. But I hated her for it. I hated the fact that she was so beautiful, I hated the fact that she made me hurt my best friends, who I've known my whole life, I mean sure, they're not perfect, far from it actually, they may have even deserved a good beating, but for Christ's sake they were my best friends who until five minutes ago I was going to congratulate for scoring an amazing girl... I've had issues with my temper before, I've been told, but this was not anger, this was rage, this was savage terror and insanity, this was the five year old in me wanting to cry so badly because of a deep hatred but can't, for whatever reason, just can't. And it wouldn't have been so bad for THAT STUPID BITCH, if she wasn't running away like some child from a monster in the closet, that stupid cunt. If she had just stayed there maybe my temper would've been a little lighter, BUT NO, RIGHT THAT INSTANT WHEN DEREK HITS THE FLOOR, SHE GETS UP. I'm in such a rage because that dumb slut doesn't know what's going to happen to her now. She doesn't know how she's going to die, but oh man that bitch is going to get it.

I go for her friend first, to give her a taste of her own medicine. I took my beer bottle and smashed it on the table and then ran instantly to the door to cut them off. By now they're scared shitless but they can't even fathom what their faces look like because before they even have time to react to my presence in from of them, I stab the ugly bitch in the throat and watch her drop to the ground bleeding, choking on her blood. The bartender is raising hell yelling something about "...calling the cops…" and I know this bartender, name's mike, but I no longer give a shit, he crossed the line with that stunt and he deserved to be punished. I'm definitely not going to let the hot bitch go, so I grab her by the hair and throw her to the ground and I tell her, "IF I SEE YOU MAKE ONE FUCKING MOVEMENT I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." At which point she starts crying her head off. But that fucking bar tender picked up the fucking phone. That backstabbing bastard doesn't know what he's doing and now he's going to be punished. As I run over, he pulls out a fucking glock. A FUCKING GLOCK. All I wanted to do is put that bastard in his place, so he'd know the error of his ways, so he'd see that he was wrong, but no, he goes and fires at me. It's obvious he doesn't know how to use it because he missed horribly. I proceeded to stab over and over and over into that fuckers chest. The blood ran hot and over my hands and arms by the time I was done. It had been a minute since the pig picked up the phone and the bitch on the ground had thrown up since then. I casually walked over to politely ask her why she had moved. When I did, she looked at me with dire shock because she knew she had done something wrong, she knew she had gone against my word, and she knew any woman who didn't do as I said got raped and killed for being a stupid bitch, and she knew she was going to die. So I saw no point in telling her everything was okay, because it wasn't. Instead I told her that I was going to fuck her in the ass and then kill her, whether or not she decided to enjoy it was her choice. I then told her to choose wisely.

I grabbed her by the hair again and took her to the other end of the bar. I got the keys from the bartender and locked the door, and switched the 'open' sign, to 'closed' and closed all the blinds. Then for effect I turn around real slowly and I look at her like she's some kind-of play thing you pay for on 9th street. She has the exact opposite look which makes me laugh a hardy laugh as I walk towards her. She pissed herself from terror and adrenaline but I don't care, she's going to die shortly anyways. As I'm half way across the bar floor, she starts to say, "no, please, don't hurt me, you don't have to do this..." And I just kept looking at her and smiling and walking slowly. She's crying her head off right now wondering what the fuck happened because ten minutes ago the world was fucking Jolly Rodger candy canes and ice cream and now it was being shoved down her throat and coming out of her ears faster than she knew where it came from.

I decided to ease up on the poor pup and let her enjoy the last ride of her life, so I pull out the tabs I had in my pocket and when I get over to her, I backhanded her with my right hand real hard to get the pup to stop squirming, then I forced the pills down her throat with my left hand. I forced all of them, maybe twenty down real fast. Even though it can take a long time for it to normally kick in, with that many, it only took about ten minutes, all of which I spent kissing and licking and undressing her. I could tell when she had lost all contact with Earth because she stopped resisting and her body went pretty much limp.

I liked her like this, she was calm and relaxed and only did what I wanted her to do, like a good whore. I undressed myself and pulled her over me while I layed on my back. She had a perfect body, shame she had to die, with perfect tits and a perfect ass, a tight waste and skinny legs... That's when I stuck it in to which she responded by giving an almost silent moan. I commenced railing and before I knew what the shit was going on, she perioded all over me. It got all over my stomach too because she was on top and it got all over both our legs. I've never seen so much blood in my life! But I wasn't angry, surprisingly. Maybe the bitch was learning after all. The blood helped lube up the slut and I thanked her for it by blowing a load in her. I could only assume she was grateful, but she was unconscious now, possibly even dead from over dosing, but she deserved it. I wiped my dick off on her face and got up and went into the restroom to wash off. Blood is really hard to wash off...

I thought that I was fucking Superman and had practically ended world hunger at this point but I knew some people wouldn't understand which is why I washed off and was going to dump the bodies, but of all people I would've been sure my best friends would understand, but apparently they're too thick headed to comprehend, so much to my surprise, Mars was standing over the girl with his index and middle finger on the left side of the pups throat when I got out. He looked up at me with shock and confusion at first, which I was going to gladly guide him through so he would understand, but it quickly changed to anger and rage which, like I said, confused me. He stood up tall, fists clenched, dark red in the face, tears streaming down, and I asked surprised, "What seems to be the problem?"

He tried yelling something twice but it came out as a stutter and wasn't anything of the English language. After he failed to speak, he simply ran at me to which I responded by slamming the door in his face as he approached. He fell on the ground, and I'm sorry to say that I had to correct him too, I corrected him properly. And After that I knew Derek wouldn't understand either, so I had to correct Derek before he could wake up.

I felt good ridding the world of these worthless people, but something seemed odd. I knew what it was! My clothes were still off. I proceeded to put them on, but something still seemed out of place. Was it my coat? I tried putting that on too, but it didn't help. In fact, this sense of incorrectness only grew greater and greater and seemed to boil through my mind as I thought about it more. For an instant an image and an emotion flashed through my mind that reminded me of someone I knew distantly. It flashed again and I knew it was me, about an hour ago, walking down the street, sane and happy. Then it was gone and I knew I was wrong for thinking such thoughts and that I too, should be punished. I knew that the feeling of spacial disorder was due to my insubordination now and that I must also be corrected. I ran outside and the first car I saw on the street that whole day was coming down, it was ripping around the corner and wouldn't even have time to stop, so I jumped into the lane.

In the last seconds of my life, as my mind was disintegrating into pleasure and pain, I heard the sound of cars driving down unseen streets and people screaming on the sidewalk. The order of the world had been restored.


End file.
